The Hiccstrid Collection
by Dabidooe
Summary: All my one shots (and 2 shots) come together in this story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Just you and me

**So…. Hey guys, this is my first time writing fanfiction so go easy on me xD**

**I loved the idea of Hiccup and Astrid as a couple, so I decided to make that the theme of my first fanfic.**

**This will just be a bunch of oneshots, and I'm taking requests as well. And feel free to leave a review below, I want to improve :D**

**Anyway let's get into it.**

**chapter 1: just you and me**

**summary: Astrid and Hiccup are alone together, some fluff**

**Rated T for fluff and just to be safe**

"So where are we going!?" Astrid yelled over the wind.

Hiccup winked and said "Just follow me and you'll see."

Toothless laughed and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Hic."

Astrid raised an eyebrow as they landed, _what is this place?_

Stormfly ran off to play with Toothless, as the two of them could see that they wont be receiving much attention in the next hour.

She followed Hiccup to the edge of a cliff and plopped down next to him.

"So why are we here?"

"Oh there's no particular reason, I just want to be with you," grinned Hiccup.

Hiccup felt a fist collide with his shoulder, "Ow! what was that for!?"

"That's for not telling where we were going... and this..." she went on her toes to give him a peck on the lips, "is for everything else."

She could see Hiccup trying his hardest not to blush, but he failed miserably and decided to just turn around.

Astrid giggled and asked where the rest of the gang was.

"I decided that it would be a great time to have a break, from...from everything, and just let everyone have a good time."

Astrid shook her head and chuckled, "I wonder what they are up to now."

Hiccup laughed, "I actually gave them stuff to do, but its what they do when they don't work. Like, Snotlout is out trying to get himself a girlfriend, Ruff and Tuff are blowing up targets on a nearby island, 'Legs is busy studying some new class of dragons... and we..."

His voice became softer, "well its just you and me now."

Hiccup grinned as Astrid leaned against his chest.

"Thanks," she murmured, "I needed a rest."

"Then I'll give you some," Hiccup gently kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Astrid shot her head up.

"Whats the matter, Ast-

His voice was drowned out by her lips crashing into his.

Hiccups eyes softened and he returned the gesture, just as passionately.

Slowly, his hands find they're way to her body, one of her waist and one on her spine, gently rubbing up and down. In turn, Astrid's arms flung around his neck and she tackled him to the ground.

This suddenly turned into one of the most intense makout session the two have ever had, with them touching each other for a full 10 minutes.

Astrid moaned as they both let out the air they were holding as when they broke apart.

She settled into Hiccups lap and let out a contented sigh.

"_Now _I can rest," she said.

"Do whatever you like, milady" a grin forming on Hiccup's face, "but remember, _its just you and me."_

**:D tell me what you think guys! In the mean time, bye!**


	2. Found her on the roof (part 1)

**Yo!****I appreciate all that have left a review and left a follow and favorite! It meant a lot.**

I** will be responding to reviews here, on the beginning of each chapter.**

**atomicsub927: sorry i didn't understand what you meant, could you maybe clarify what you meant this chapter? (could anyone else help me here?)**

**DareDreamer: Thxx so much! 3**

**jacobspeight8888: I will try to make it better :D**

**On with the chapter xD**

**Chapter 2**

**Found**** her by the door part 1 (i know i suck at titles lol)**

**Summary: Astrid is flying alone, but gets caught in a storm on the way back to Berk and lands on top Hiccup's home. Hiccup tends to Astrid. Contains fluff.**

**Rated**** T to be safe and for fluff**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything HYTTD _sigh_**

**Astrid**

_It sure is nice to be alone for once_, Astrid thought as she zoomed through the sky on Stormfly's back.

She got to have a break for the first time in a month, having so much work in preparation for winter and the upcoming holidays.

With the wind billowing through her hair, with the steady beating of a dragon's heart under hear, she felt... _free._ Astrid stood up and spread her arms. A smile appeared on her chapped lips.

"Woohoo!!! That's it girl!" Astrid called to stormfly as they twirled through the air. Stormfly let out a loud and happy squawk as a response.

The duo continued to preform stunts and stuff of the sort for who knows how long. Astrid only knew she had to return when the sky around her turned orange and thr clouds turned gray.

"That's enough for today 'Fly," Astrid said.

Stormfly let out a sigh and turned around to head home.

Astrid lied down on Stormfly's back, happy with how the day had turned out.

Astrid's eyes shot open at the sound of thunder. Gray clouds had rolled in and surrounded them in a storm.

"Stormfly hurry!"

The dragon let out a distressed rumble in its throat.

They made it quite far even with lightning raining down near them.

Though not far enough.

Astrid managed to get a glimpse of the blinking lights of Berk, right before her view was swallowed up by clouds.

The last thing she felt was being electrocuted before she started falling.

**Hiccup - an hour before Astrid fell**

Hiccup decided to crawl into bed right after his stomach was filled with a warm broth. His dad was away visiting another tribe, so he wouldn't be back for another week, and Hiccup sure was ready to rest after a day of chiefing with Gobber

Hiccup opened the door to his room and yawned. He plopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to take off his prosthetic.

Suddenly he heard thunder, making the hairs on the back of his neck raise along with the goosebumps on his skin.

He just stuffed a pillow over his head to drown out the sounds.

Stormfly soon couldn't keep control of the flight, and they started falling. Stormfly screeched and held Astrid tightly between her wings.

The dragon hoped for the best as they pummeled toward the village of Berk.

_BOOM!_

Hiccup shot up in his bed. _What was that?_

He heard a loud squawk from outside. _Is that... is that a dragon?_

Toothless looked up too, ears spinning around, trying to distinguish the sound.

_It's Stormfly! It's Stormfly! It's Stormfly!_ he warbled happily, dancing in circles.

"Yup that's a dragon," Hiccup chuckled, "C'mon bud let's go help them out."

He opened the window that led to the top of the house and sputtered when water started pouring in.

Toothless let out a dragon laugh and quickly placed one of his night wings above Hiccups head, blocking out the rain.

"Thanks bud, but how do we get out without getting soaking wet... oh I know!"

Toothless rolled his eyes as he knew what would come next.

"Toothless, could you please head out and bring them inside? Pleeaaaseee???"

Toothless grunted and thought _but I'm doing this for Stormfly, not for you._

Toothless stepped out to find a very wet and tired Stormfly, who looked at him and let out a squawk as she opened her wings, revealing a very ill looking Astrid. Toothless cocked his head to the right, inspecting the scene.

_Are you okay, milady? _Toothless warbled as he looked at the two.

_Oh yes I'm fine, we just have to get my rider to safety, _Stormfly chirped back.

"Toothless!" _That's my rider calling,_ Toothless grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Quickly, he took Astrid from Stormfly and carried her into the house, after letting Stormfly in _first, _of course.

Toothless puffed out his chest and grinned proudly.

"Yeah yeah thanks Toothl-" Hiccup gasped, "A-A-Astrid?? Oh god, nono please."

He laid his ear against her chest, checking for a heartbeat.

**Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 will come soon.**

**leave a review cuz I just love reading them!**


	3. Found her on the roof (2)

_Ba bum, ba bum, ba bum_

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief and laid her onto his bed.

Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Stormfly can sleep with you, bud."

Toothless warbled in agreement and patted the spot next to him with his tail. _Come!_

Hiccup turned around to face Astrid. She was wet and cold. By then Hiccups "saving mode" was kicked into high gear. He took her clothes to the fire to dry, and gave her dry, warm ones in return.

"These were the the clothes you left here last Thursday," he smirked.

Before dressing her in the warm clothes, he checked for any injuries.

_Oh geez_, he thought. There were burns all over her skin_. Nonono this is bad _he thought again. He got up quickly to get ointment for the burns.

After a full 4 hours, Astrid was safe in dry clothes, snoring quietly in a warm soft bed. Hiccup decided to stay awake and sat on the floor by the bed, just to make sure she was alright.

He slapped himself everytime he started to doze off.

Astrid gave a loud yawn and woke up. Suddenly alarmed, she shot up and looked around. _Where am I... Hiccup!?_

She looked down and saw that she was wearing her other pair of clothes.

"Oh Odin what happened," she said.

She heard quiet choking and diverted her eyes towards the sound. _Hiccup!_

She stepped off the bed and sat down next to me. _Thank you, _she whispered into his ear.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Uhh.. uhh.. A-astrid??" Hiccup said, lookung flustered.

"Good morning babe," she said as she smirked.

"Thank Thor you're alive," he murmured, leaning onto her shoulder.

"_Thank Thor I am," _she whispered back softly. She then brought a hand under his chin, pointing it towards her. Aiming her lips at his, the two of them crashed together. Hiccup groaned, "Are you always like this when you wake up?"

Their tongues battled, fighting for dominance. Eventually, Hiccup let Astrid in, her toungue exploring his mouth.

"Mhhmmm," she said as she tasted the inside of his mouth.

Suddenly, Hiccup pulled away, making Astrid whine.

Hiccup blushed and stuttered, "oh! I was uh-er.. was a... going to suggest that we um, get on t-th-the bed?? L-like its more comfy than here. Heh."

Astrid realized what he meant and blushed deeply. "Oh Thor no thats not whay I meant, at least not yet."

Astrid crawled onto the bed, pulling Hiccup on with her. "Well let's do what we can for now?"

Hiccup grinned, "Whatever you say, milady."

Astrid crawled on top of him and resumed what they had started before.

Only this time there was more.

Astrid slowly ran her small hands under Hiccups shirt. _Wait he has abs? _Surprisingly, Hiccup had grown a hot 6-pack after his years of working in the smithy. Hiccup looked at her with a gleam in his eye as he realized what she was surprised about.

_Now it's my turn _Hiccup thought. Hiccup brought his hands to her waist and started to massage her back gently with his rough, calloused hands.

Feeling the little circles Hiccup was making with his thumbs, Astrid moaned loudly. "Oh Thor Hiccup, yes!"

Hiccup grinned and shifted his lips to her neck, nipping at her skin amd giving her plenty of love bites. Astrid shivered.

_Thanks for saving me._

_Anytime, milady._

The two of them smiled wildly at each other, fires in their eyes.

**Lets just say Toothless couldn't sleep from all the noises that were coming from Hiccups room.**

**_**_

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me what type of story I should write next!**


End file.
